


Shrine

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Canon crush, Gen, Only shippy if you squint, oblivious ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: It's only a date if both people know it.
Series: Drabbledex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/697275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Shrine

“Wow I didn’t realize it would be so _small_!”

_Serena regretted taking Ash to this town’s shrine almost instantly._

“Man, the ones I saw in Johto were crazy cool, with shiny rocks in slots and stuff.”

_She didn’t think he was doing it on purpose but…_

“Did I tell you about that time I went to Pokegypt and freed Arceus? Pyramids are the coolest!”

_All this reminiscing was kinda getting on her nerves._

“And this _one time_ Misty and I--”

“Oh look!”, Serena pretended to look at her cellphone. “A festival is going on in town. Let's go do that instead!” She rushed out toward the town path.

Ash looked at her retreating figure, “Huh, I thought you wanted to look at the Shrine?”

**Author's Note:**

> "Man, there was this one time that I rapped against Charles Darwin.  
> Totally beat him, just saying"
> 
> It's hard to hang out with a 12 year old whose had (currently) 22 seasons.


End file.
